


I Love You

by WinnyJamey22 (SevielCiel)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/WinnyJamey22
Summary: Freddie got self conscious and Jim comforts him





	I Love You

Ugly  
Worthless  
Pft, Jim is just staying out of pity  
You're sooo horrible  
You're skin and bones. And your skin will soon be full of plagues

 

Freddie's breath itches in his throat, a hand gripping his short black hair. His big brown eyes were wide but unfocused, glaring at the mirror.  
He was totally naked, just staring at his reflection.  
He was about to get in the bathtub when his gaze fall on the mirror and he just froze. 

The illness was starting to take its toll on the singer's body. He had lost weight, his ribs, always been on display, were now even more prominent. The skin was stretching around his too thin body, his thin arms and legs like twigs. His legs and right side were littered in some purplish lesions, looking like he had painted them on, if it wasn't for the fact they hurt a lot. He exhale loudly, feeling goosebumps already forming on his arms as the cool air hit him.  
He was starting to tremble, for the cold or for the shock of seeing himself like this Freddie wasn't sure, and he desperately want to be held by Jim.  
He wanted to stay cocooned into his arms, being held close and shushed, being told that everything was fine, that he was fine, that he was still loved.  
Jim had told him he would stay, in death and in health and Freddie believed him. They loved each other. And now, 4 months after he had told his husband he had it, Jim was still there, showing his love.  
But that little horrible voice which sounds too much like his abusive ex, Paul, was keeping telling him he was alone. Obviously Freddie choose to not listen to it. But it was times like this he was starting to doubt everything. 

He didn't know how much time he had stayed like this but soon he found himself in someone warm arms. "Honey, what are you doing, standing here?" Jim asked gently, but also concerned, whilst holding him securely to his chest.  
Freddie quickly turned around, clinging onto Jim like an anchor.  
"Freddie, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying, sweetheart, talk to me please" Jim's concerned yet full of love voice. Freddie put a hand on his cheek, feeling the wetness on his fingertips. He hadn't even noticed he had started crying.  
"Why are you still here, Jim? I mean, I'm not going to stay around much more and you deserve someone who can stay with you forever. You deserve someone here forever." his voice was quivering and he was shivering, eyes full of tears and hands clasped in his shirt.  
Jim gulped. "Freddie, do you love me?" he asked with a small voice.  
Freddie looked him confused. "Of course I do, darling."  
"And then, Freddie, remember: I'm here for the long haul. In sickness and in health. Forever. I want to be here for you, I want to kiss you and held you first thing in the morning. I want to make love to you, nice and slow and full of love. I want to sat at the table with our kids eating dinner and just laugh. I want to go to sleep with you beside me, in my arms. I want all of that, Freddie, because I love you. I love you, my great queen."

Freddie's big dark brown eyes were full of tears, this time of happiness though. "I love you Jim" he mumbled, kissing him. Jim closed his eyes and return the kiss, holding him close. 

"You're beautiful" he said fondly, brushing his short hair and kissing his cheek. Freddie grinned shyly and unconsciously rubbed at his sore arm. Jim took it, kissing one of the sore spots. 

"Let's bath" he said gently.  
Freddie smiled, still holding his husband's hand, whilst he run the bath again. 

They stayed in the bath for long, just holding each other and kissing sweetly.  
After that, they made love, slowly, sweetly and lovingly.  
Jim was super careful, since his lover's private parts were sore. 

"I wish to stay like this forever" Freddie mumbled sleepily, head on Jim's chest, fingers lazily making patters on the chest. Jim chuckled and kiss his head fondly. "Me too baby boy"  
They exchanged some lovingly and sweetly smiles before falling asleep in each other arms. 

 

"Do you still love me?"  
"Of course I still love you. I'll always love you"


End file.
